


How Not to Win a Knife Fight [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: It wasn't a job gone wrong. But it wasn't exactly a job gone right, either.





	How Not to Win a Knife Fight [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Not to Win a Knife Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444252) by [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr). 



**Title:** How Not to Win a Knife Fight

 **Fandom:** Leverage

 **Author:** lynne_monstr

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Mr. Quinn / Chaos

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 5:12

**Summary:**

It wasn't a job gone wrong. But it wasn't exactly a job gone right, either.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444252)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/How%20Not%20To%20Win%20A%20Knife%20Fight.mp3)


End file.
